


All I Need Are Cigarettes

by AmeliaXOXO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cigarettes, Greg is a Tease, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/pseuds/AmeliaXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg fume. Et ce n’est pas une bonne chose pour la santé physique et mentale de tout le monde. Minuscule hommage à la fic « Le désir né d’une clope » de Glasgow. Slash m/m, bien sûr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Are Cigarettes

Sherlock Holmes n’était pas un homme à perdre facilement son sang froid. Bon, d’accord, il le perdait… assez souvent. Mais ce n’était pas de sa faute. Les autres n’avaient qu’à ne pas être aussi stupides. Ils n’avaient qu’à suivre son raisonnement tout à fait logique et évident.

 

John Watson était d’une nature résistante. Surtout ces dernières années où il devait composer avec le caractère excessif d’un Sherlock Holmes et tout ce qui l’entourait. Il avait atteint un niveau de tolérance impressionnant face aux provocations et avait toujours très bien réagi au stress.

 

Mycroft Holmes, ou le Gouvernement Britannique était quelqu’un qui s’autoproclamait à raison au-dessus de toute considération. Il était de la catégorie de ces personnes extrêmement brillantes, au point de n’exister qu’à travers ce génie. Il pouvait donc se placer au-delà des sentiments dits normaux et humains, au-delà des réactions primaires et prévisibles.

 

Greg Lestrade s’estimait être un type normal. Un policier basique, avec assez d’ancienneté et de perspicacité pour être devenu lieutenant, sans cesse rabaissé par l’écrasante intelligence des Holmes, surtout le plus jeune et ayant la chance d’être ami avec des gens extraordinaires comme John Watson. Le gars le plus ordinaire de toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie du monde de Sherlock Holmes.

 

Mais les trois hommes cités plus haut allaient bientôt perdre leur belle assurance ce soir même, dans cette pièce, à cause du quatrième.

 

Car oui, ces quatre personnes étaient réunies dans le salon du fameux 221B Baker Street. Avec ou contre leur volonté ? Cela dépendait du point de vue : ils guettaient un serial killer adepte de la théorie du complot qui avait fait de l’aîné des Holmes l’objet de son obsession. Sherlock et John formaient l’équipe de choc qui enquêtait officieusement sur ce cas. Ils avaient sollicité l’aide de Scotland Yard à travers Greg pour tendre un piège au suspect. Et Mycroft Holmes, en bon joueur pour une fois, était en train de servir d’appât de qualité.

 

C’était donc une planque. Une attente. Une précision était ici nécessaire : la partie la plus fastidieuse d’une enquête était l’attente. Elle pouvait s’avérer insupportable. C’était à en devenir claustrophobe. Ajoutez à cela le manque de sommeil et le fait d’être passablement sur les nerfs, vous obtenez quatre hommes prêts à exploser, dans un endroit qui semblait rétrécir à vue d’œil. Dans le chapitre : comment éviter de s’entredéchirer entre quatre murs, le manuel indiquait que la meilleure méthode était de se mettre à l’aise et de proscrire toute conversation inutile. Rester éveillé, se mettre le plus confortable possible, se taire au maximum, voilà des consignes tout à fait sensées et accessibles… si ce n’était un tout petit détail : pour Greg Lestrade, se mettre à l’aise équivalait à fumer.

 

La scène était donc la suivante : deux Holmes dans les fauteuils qui se faisaient face, se fixant en chiens de faïence, John installé sur la chaise devant la petite table encombrée, il était en train de peaufiner le texte pour la prochaine mise à jour de son blog, et Greg posté devant la fenêtre la plus proche du canapé, il était à demi tourné vers les trois autres tout en gardant un œil vigilant à l’extérieur. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si le lieutenant, pour lutter contre la nervosité n’avait décidé de sortir une cigarette de son paquet de secours confisqué à Sherlock.

 

Tout d’abord, le geste fut discret. Un mouvement preste pour retirer une tige du paquet. Greg avait cependant oublié qu’il était en présence d’êtres hors du commun. Aucun geste ne pouvait rester discret à leurs yeux. Les frères Holmes arrêtèrent donc leur joute visuelle pour noter un intéressant changement, et Watson leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils parce qu’il désapprouvait ce qui allait se passer.

 

Ensuite, toujours en ayant le regard au loin, Greg s’accorda un moment de réflexion, comme s’il hésitait à poursuivre son intention. Ce fut à cet instant que cela prit une tournure étrange dans la tête des trois autres hommes. En « réfléchissant » Greg tenait la cigarette de façon à la promener doucement sur tous ses doigts. Parfois, il s’arrêtait et la tenait entre ses pulpes puis la caressait dans toute sa longueur. Ces mouvements étaient censés être inconscients, et ils l’étaient, mais pour d’autres personnes dont les perceptions étaient décuplées par l’énervement et le danger, chaque petite chose prenait une ampleur irréelle. Longueur et douce caresse, il n’en fallut pas plus pour propulser leur imagination. Greg semblait _préparer_ la cigarette avant de _l’introduire_ dans sa bouche et pour cela, il la _caressait_.

 

John déglutit. Sherlock Holmes leva les yeux au ciel, très au fait de la lutte intérieure de Lestrade. Mycroft cligna un peu, ne doutant pas de l’issue de la lutte. Greg succomberait à la tentation de fumer.

 

À ce stade, il était nécessaire d’énoncer que les hommes dans la pièce avaient eu chacun, un jour ou l’autre, leur moment privilégié avec le DI. Tout avait commencé par un crime et une enquête. Cela avait continué par plusieurs rencontres qui au final aboutirent à de solides relations de confiance. Les trois hommes s’étaient donc retrouvés du jour au lendemain à envisager de faire évoluer la relation d’amitié qu’ils avaient avec Lestrade en quelque chose de plus… intime. Là où la différence se fit, c’était au moment où l’un fut plus empressé que les deux autres et avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du bien-aimé Greg.

 

En ce moment, trois hommes observaient donc Greg à la dérobée. L’un était son petit ami ? Non, trop adolescent. Amant était le terme. Les deux autres sentaient monter leur ressentiment.

 

La suite était prévisible : Lestrade porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Mais auparavant, il fit ce geste tout à fait obscène de se lécher les lèvres. La vision de cette petite langue mutine équivalait à une incitation pour les trois observateurs. Le plus âgé poursuivit en installant tendrement la tige entre ses lèvres et en opérant un petit mouvement de succion pour l’attirer encore un peu.

 

Trois regards bleus s’écarquillèrent à cette vue. Trois regards bleus dont les propriétaires se rendirent tout à fait compte du ridicule de la situation. C’était juste Lestrade qui allait fumer. En quoi était-ce aussi _intéressant_  ? Mystère.

 

Greg était maintenant en train de récupérer son briquet, un cadeau de son amant. En admirant la petite flamme qui surgissait, sa lumière chaude sur le visage du policier, celui-ci se rendit compte à quel point il était un veinard d’avoir décidé de faire le premier pas pour séduire Greg. L’homme aux cheveux gris était beau, sexy malgré ses immondes costumes, il avait très bon cœur, de belles qualités, des défauts tolérables et il était ce que l’expression populaire qualifiait de « super bon coup au lit ». Oui, vraiment énormément de veine. Il en était amoureux, mais il ne l’admettrait qu’en cas de force majeure.

 

Bien dans sa lancée, le policier aspira la flamme à travers la cigarette pour l’allumer. Il rangea le briquet et continuait d’aspirer. L’image était saisissante : Greg avait resserré ses joues pour avoir une meilleure prise d’air, tout en utilisant ses doigts pour _caresser_ la cigarette en un va-et-vient. Une petite substitution d’images faisait passer la cigarette pour une _autre chose_ plus anatomique, emprisonnée entre les lèvres sensuelles du lieutenant. Inadmissible.

 

Ensuite, le mesquin petit policier retira l’objet de sa bouche en un petit bruit indécent qui aurait pu passer inaperçu, si le silence ne s’était pas fait absolu dans le salon. Il ferma les yeux en levant la tête et en dévoilant son cou. Apparemment, il était en train d’apprécier la bouffée de nicotine comme s’il faisait descendre quelque chose de tout bonnement _délicieux_ dans sa gorge. Trois paires d’yeux bleus avaient maintenant les pupilles dilatées.

 

Greg se décida à exhaler la fumée. Il ne le fit pas comme le commun des mortels, non. Il accompagnait son expiration d’un petit soupir de bien-être voluptueux, comme si la nicotine et lui avaient partagé un moment vraiment très intime. Après ça, il entrouvrit les yeux et dirigea encore son regard sur la rue. Rien n’avait changé au dehors. Mais ses yeux… ils étaient voilés par le plaisir retrouvé d’une bonne bouffée de poison. C’était magnifique : de regarder les yeux voilés de Greg d’une part, et la sensation du poison circulant dans les veines d’autre part.

 

Le lieutenant se toucha la peau délicate de son cou un instant. Un geste naturel mais pourtant gracieux et à forte connotation. Il reprit son petit manège érotico-nicotinique en reprenant la cigarette et en la faisant rester un peu plus longtemps entre ses lèvres. C’étaient les mêmes mouvements, mais effectués en un temps plus long : mise en bouche, aspiration profonde, retrait avec effet sonore indécent, blocage, appréciation, expiration _orgasmique_ , regard trouble.

 

C’était un comble. Il se faisait tard, ils auraient tous dû être ailleurs, à dormir ou à faire autre chose. Mais au lieu de cela, ils étaient là, à cette heure indue de la nuit, en train de baver honteusement devant un homme qui fumait. Pour les Holmes, ceci relevait clairement du problème à plus de trois patches. Et dire qu’ils avaient commencé à arrêter la cigarette. Pour John, le policier était en train de l’attirer inexorablement vers une mauvaise habitude. Bref, tous les trois s’imaginaient en ce moment même être entièrement ou partiellement cette cigarette chanceuse qui recevait tout l’amour et l’attention de Greg. Et de manière tout à fait attendue, ils se mirent chacun à avoir une érection très gênante dans leurs pantalons.

 

Songer à la bouche de Greg se refermer sur eux, à ses mains leur prodiguant les traitements les plus délectables, à ses soupirs de pure débauche grâce au plaisir qu’ils lui procureraient, c’était jouissif. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ils n’en étaient pas bien loin. La tension devenait aussi pesante que du plomb dans du béton, les trois autres crispaient leurs poings jusqu’à blanchir leurs articulations. Un frémissement de trop de la part de l’homme aux cheveux argentés et ils seraient dans une situation embarrassante et… humide.

 

C’est en voulant reproduire encore une fois ses actes aguichants que Greg fut stoppé net par son amant qui claqua bruyamment du talon. L’amoureux en question avait remarqué que les regards chargés de désir des deux autres allaient se transformer en quelque chose de plus concret s’il n’agissait pas immédiatement. En plus, cet imbécile de DI n’était pas du tout au courant de l’incroyable effet qu’il engendrait chez les autres, parce qu’on l’avait convaincu un jour qu’il ne valait rien.

 

Ainsi, il se leva brusquement et se déplaça de manière assez rigide vers l’objet de sa convoitise. En s’approchant, il eut le temps de grogner de sa voix la plus grave : « À moi ! », en guise d’avertissement pour les autres. Ils comprirent. Ils avaient le droit d’admirer et d’imaginer des situations pornographiques, mais Lestrade la luxure sur pied avait déjà quelqu’un dans sa vie. Irritant.

 

Arrivé à la hauteur de son cher et tendre, l’amant lui attrapa le poignet, tout en verrouillant son regard bleu dans les yeux chocolat. Il attira délibérément la cigarette vers lui et en prit une importante bouffée. Il retint ensuite sa respiration, avant de prendre Greg par le col et écraser leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser était impérieux et violent. C’était enfumé aussi, car il avait expiré l’air vicié dans la bouche du lieutenant. Le compagnon de Lestrade se mit à dévorer férocement sa proie, à forcer l’ouverture de ses lèvres, à jouer avec sa langue en espérant pouvoir remplacer la petite tige de tantôt. Ses mains participaient en caressant le dos et en effleurant les reins de l’aîné, jusqu’à terminer leur course sur la nuque et les cheveux gris. Il continua encore un moment en frottant ostensiblement sa virilité inassouvie contre Greg. La bienséance était l’unique rempart qui l’empêchait de le déshabiller là, tout de suite et de laisser libre cours à sa bestialité.

 

Enfin, c’est avec regret qu’il s’arracha à l’étreinte fougueuse aussi soudainement qu’il l’avait commencée.

 

Le pauvre Greg (pas si infortuné que ça) tombait des nues. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il s’était contenté d’arrondir les yeux et de profiter du baiser, sans avoir d’idée précise du pourquoi du comment. Avec autant d’étonnement, il vit son amant lui retirer la cigarette de la main, l’écraser contre la fenêtre en déclarant :

 

« C’est fini, la cigarette pour ce soir. Sinon, les autres hommes dans cette pièce ne répondront plus de leurs actes, et cette affaire ne sera jamais résolue.

-   Quoi ? »

 

Manifestement, Lestrade était largué. L’autre homme hésitait entre trouver ça vraiment adorable ou totalement agaçant. Il approcha son visage de façon à parler tout contre les lèvres de son ami :

 

« Plus tard. À l’appartement. J’expliquerai en détail l’effet de l’association ‘‘lieutenant Lestrade + cigarette’’. Il y aura beaucoup de sexe. Du sexe partout, même contre les murs. Parce que je suis extrêmement frustré, en ce moment. »

 

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase dans un soupir, anticipant déjà les folies qu’il allait faire subir à cet insolent individu.

 

Avec un dernier regard chargé de sous-entendu vers son Lestrade, il se retourna vers les deux autres protagonistes muets de cette scène surréaliste et prit une voix moins rauque, mais qui se voulait autoritaire :

 

« Maintenant, tout le monde se reconcentre, s’il vous plaît ! »

 

Sur ces paroles de grande sagesse, il alla reprendre place en faisant semblant d’ignorer l’étroitesse de son pantalon au niveau de l’entrejambe.

 

Greg n’en revenait pas. Décidément, il n’y entendait rien aux réactions de certaines personnes. Il avait l’impression de se trouver au beau milieu d’un mauvais scénario de porno. Néanmoins, avec un air goguenard, il voulut détendre l’atmosphère :

 

« Oi, les gars. C’était juste une cigarette, il n’y a pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne ! »

 

Les trois regards noirs et franchement hostiles qui se braquaient sur lui le dissuadèrent de continuer à se lancer dans une plaisanterie. Par tous les saints du ciel ! Cette planque allait être longue, avec le sentiment de danger, l’attente éreintante et toute cette tension sexuelle surprise qui sortait de nulle part.

 

Il détourna prudemment les yeux de peur de se prendre des coups. Ok, se dit-il, mais tout ce beau petit monde était idiot, quand même. S’exciter pour aussi peu. Docteur bonne conscience Watson, qui prônait la vie saine comme la Bonne Parole. Les Holmes, surtout. Et ça se targuait d’être d’une intelligence supérieure. Foutaises ! À présent, il connaissait leur point faible commun : tout ce dont il avait besoin était une cigarette.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
